Unknown Love
by bandancer5
Summary: Max and Fang just met and become best friends will it be more? Their friends think so. Fax later there is some action too
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Love**

**Hey this is my first story hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the charaters.**

* * *

Max pov

It was the first day of highschool, I was so not ready. Well lets just say that Nudge my sister was making me wear a skirt. I mean really did it

have to be a skirt. Maybe I should go back, I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short. I have brown hair with blonde streaks (sun made why would I want

to get streaks and blonde of all colors) and I'm going in to 9th grade. I live with my sister Nudge and my dad Jeb. I also have a brother Gasman

(Gazzy) and if you want to known why his name is Gasman think about it for a minute. Anyway back to the skirt, first of all its short like short

short and second its light jean color (I usually like dark wash PANTS!!!) So as you can see I hate this but its too late to change now because Jeb

just droped us off at school. So let the torture begin.

* * *

Fand pov

First day of school and I'm late. Not that I really care its just school. "Fang, do you have to wear black again?" said my little sister Angel. I

shrugged, I like the color black. I think its because it suites me but ofcouse Angel doesn't think so. "Iggy don't you think Fang should wear

something other than black?" Angel asked Iggy my twin brother. "I don't know I can't really see." Oh, I forgot Iggy's blind so don't be mean to

him. We had now pulled up to school. I climbed out of the car and looked around. A girl about my age was just getting out of a car. She looked

pretty hot in that short skirt but somehow she didn't seem to like the skirt much. Anyway, I got my first goal to do for this year, find out who that

girl is.

* * *

**It looked longer on paper. More tomorrow but please review.**

**Hope you like it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I got 2 reviews. I know you can do better than that but thanks babiixilyx3 and **

**Shadowed Nightwings for the reviews.**

* * *

Max pov

As soon as I stepped out of the car I saw a lot of people looking at me. I looked down at my skirt in disgust. "Max you look really good in it. So you

should thank me. I mean if you just let me pick out more of your..." I stoped her there " I am not letting you pick out anymore of my outfits." "But

Max you look so good and if you let me do your hair and..." "No Nudge and thats my final decison. Now I need t get to class and so do you two." I

said looking from Nudge to Gazzy, they were both in the middle school right by the highschool. I walked quickly to my first class. I could already tell

it was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Fang pov

I watched as that girl talked with anouther girl and boy, then she quickly walked away. I decided I should get to class before I'm later than I'm

already are. When I walked into the room the teacher gave me a look then told me to sit next to Max. I looked around for Max thinking it would

be a guy but there was only one seat open next to that girl from the parking lot. I guess her name is Max. Well at least I know her name now to

get to talking to her I didn't have the slights idea of what to do. The teacher gave me another look and I quickly sat down next to Max. This year

was looking up already.

* * *

**So do you like it so far. Tell me what you think by reviewing the story I won't updata again to I get more than 2 reviews. That should be **

**pretty easy to do. So review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I got my 3 reviews thanks to babiixilyx3 agian and maria and dancer18. thanks guys so back to the story.**

* * *

Max pov

The lat bell had just rung as I walked in to my class. The teacher was telling us where to sit. I quickly sat down in my seat. The seat next to me

was empty so I put my stuff down on that part. The teacher had just started her lesson when the door opened and a boy walked in. The boy

was a little taller than me about 5'7 maybe had dark brown hair not too long but covered his eyes and wore all black. The teacher gave him a

look then said "Fang go sit by Max." So I guess his name is Fang that's a weird name who would name a kid Fang. The boy looked around, he

probably thought that Max would be a guy. I dropped my books on the ground and when I sat up he was sliding into the seat next to me. Great,

so he found out that Max is a girl. I smiled at the thought. Anyway he kept on looking over at me. Well this is getting a little old. So I decided to

say hi.

* * *

Fang pov

"Hi, I'm Max and your Fang right?" Well that was easy I didn't have to be the one to talk first. "Yeah I'm Fang, I never seen you before are you

new." I know that was lame thing to say but what else could I say "I like you" I don't think so. She smiled "No I'm not new but I don't remember

you either." Oh, so I'm not the only one. The class bell rang. "So what class do you have next, I have alg" "Me too" We decided to walk to class

together by the end of the day I knew tons about her and she knew tons about me. Now I known that this will be a good year.

**

* * *

**

So I hope you like it so far if you have any ideas of what you would like next tell me in a review. so please review. thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A very wise person once said just kidding but some did tell me its not about the reviews and their right its about me doing something i love **

**to do and you the reader getting to read a good story. so i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not on Maximum Ride or any of the characters in this book.**

* * *

Max pov

Fang was an awesome friend. He and I had all the same classes but one class. That was ok because that one class was with Iggy, Fang's

brother. I hung out with Fang 24'7 but sometimes with Iggy and Ella. Fang was like my best friend. His house was on the street behind mine.

So I was either over there or he was over here. Anyway that friday in class Ella, Fang, and I were talking.

"Where did Iggy go?" Ella said looking around the class.

"Why do you care do you like him?"

"Ew, No Fang do you like Max's?"

There was a long silents.

Then Iggy walked in.

"Ella your beloved is back." Ella hit Fang.

Iggy walked over.

"So what I miss?"

I started laughing. Iggy gave me a weird look then shrugged.

Later that day

I was actually not with Fang. I know big surprise well really it is. I was with Ella at my house.

"So Fang didn't denythat he likes you."

"Ella he didn't say he did, anyway he's my best friend and I love him as a FRIEND."

"Sure you do, just keep telling yourself that maybe one day it will be true but for now you like him."

"Even if I did which is not saying I do. He doesn't like me so there."

I know that's not a good come back but what else could I say "I like him" wait did I just think that. Well forget I thought that, its so not true.

Anyway Ella had to leave, so I started to text Fang. No, its not because I like him. I'm just bored, so stop bugging me, what are you my mom.

(**max **and _Fang_)

**Heyy**

_Hey sup_

**Nm bored**

_Want to come over for a movie with the Flock _(the flock is Angel, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Max, Nudge, and Gazzy)

**Sure b there in a sec**

_Bring Nudge and Gazzy and stuff to stay the night_

**K c ya soon**

So I got my stuff told my brother and sister. Now for the hard part telling my dad. I went downstairs.

"Hey, dad can we..."

"Yes you can go Fang's mom called bye."

Well that was easy.

"Nudge, Gazzy time to go." I yelled up.

"Coming."

I heard feet running down the steps.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready."

"Not ready just kidding ready."

You know who that is right....

Its Gazzy for the unsmart people. Anyway we cut across the yard behind us then went down two houses to Fang's. Before we even got to the

door it flew open and Angel came running out. She was jumping up and down.

"We're going to have so much fun I can't wait..."

I tuned her out after that because Fang had just came to the door. I walked around Angel over to the door.

"Hey Fang."

"Hey sorry about Angel she ate a little too much candy."

"Really I would never have know."

"Come on Ella here already."

We went up to Fang's room. If you like bright colors you'll hate Fang's room. It's big surprise all black. The only semi light is from the window but

its still a cool room. Anyway I dropped my stuff and we headed down the stairs. I wonder what movie were going to watch.

* * *

**So this ones longer hope you like it. Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks to all the people who are reading my writing. Thanks to the people who review too.**

* * *

Fang pov

While Max dropped her stuff of in my room. I thought of my earlier talk with Iggy:

_Flashback_

_"You like Max, right?"_

_"What are you talking about? I love Max like my best friend."_

_"Sure you do."_

_"I do seriously."_

_"Ok whatever you say."_

_"You suck."_

_"I know."_

_End of Flashback_

I don't like Max like that do I? Anyway she just came down the steps. Max walked over and sat down beside me. Since Angel and Gazzy want to

watch a movie with us, we watched Alex Rider **( if you don't know what that is look it up its like the best movie ever). **Finally, when that was

over we had pizza. Then Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy went upstairs. So we final got to watch a good movie. We decided to watch Transformers 2.

Max was sitting next to me and Ella sat by Iggy. While the movie when on Max leaned on me and I put my arms around her and pulled her

closer. I looked over at Iggy and Ella, they were joking and laughing. Iggy looked over at me with a look that said _sure you don't like her._ I looked

back down at max in my arms and I liked it. The movie ended time to go to bed because my mom told us to. I know its lame to got to bed at 10

but when my mom said to you follow with no complaining. Trust me you don't want to complain. Anyway we all when up stairs and got out our

stuff. We decided to sleep downstairs so we could watch another movie. I had my stuff at one end and Iggy was on the other end with

Ella beside him and Max beside her. We decided to watch Dark Night. I didn't like the movie that much. **(I actually like the Dark Night it just **

**sounded better to say he didn't).** All in all it was a pretty good day.

Max pov

_I was in Fang's arms in a forest with a warm fire and a starry night. Fang looked at me with his dark mysterious eyes and said_

_"I love you, Max." _

_"I love you too, Fang."_

Wait why would I dream that? Where am I? Oh, now its coming back. I'm at Fang's house, we had a movie night and I laided my head on his

shoulder then he pulled me into him. Fang was on my one side semi close. I liked it but he was just my best friend right? I don't know anymore

but I did know that I just wanted to stay here forever. Wait did I just think that? That's so not true so just forget I said that. Why am I thinking

this kind of stuff. I went back to sleep thinking what has happened to me.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter next one is short will post it tomorrow. Review :) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks everyone for reviewing and the Alex Rider books are better. anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Fang pov 

I woke up to see Max, Ella, and Iggy still asleep. I sat up and saw a stray piece of hair on Max's face and bushed it back. Max woke up then. She

looked really cute when she just woke up. Wait, I never said that. Anyway we had to down to breakfast. After that we decided to go play tennis.

It's actually a fun sport. It gets fun when you start making homeruns. What are homeruns in baseball? There when you hit the ball over the other

fence by accident. In real tennis homeruns are not good to get. Anyway Max and I are both pretty bad at it so no one really won. After that we

decided to walk home.

"Hey Fang, Your pretty good at tennis."

"Yeah I'm so good."

"I'm being serious."

"Sure you are."

"But I am."

"Well..."

"Fang! RUN!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapters so small but I might update more tonight I don't know yet. Review :) 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone this chapter semi short. But I think its still good. Thanks to everyone who reviews or reads this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Fang pov

Max started to run.

"Wait, Whas going on?"

Max kept running.

A voice behind me said:

"I can tell you."

I turned to be hit in the jaw. I started to fall back but Max caught me. I guess she ran back.

"Fang! Get up!"

I got up and turned to face the attacker.

"What did you do that for!?!"

I was getting pretty mad.

The guy said "I'm on a mission, I guess you could call it that."

Max was standing behind me.

"Fang, Lets go."

The guy punched me in the gut and I doubled over.

"Fang!"

I stood back up. Max looked like she was about to hit him.

"Max stay behind me."

"Why?"

The guy punched me again. I almost fell down again.

"Thats why Max."

"Why are you here."

The guy didn't say anything. I tried to kick him but he caught my foot and slammed me to the ground.

Then he said:

"My name is Ari and I'm here fo Max."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter. Review :) 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls this is so awesome of you to read my story Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Max pov

I was running. Then I saw that Fang was not with me. I ran back and caught him when he started to fall backwards.

"Fang! Get up!"

Fang got up and yelled at the guy.

"What did you do that for!?!"

The Guy said "I'm on a mission, I guess you could call it that."

What kind of mission is it a mission to beat up a random guy. That's just bad.

"Fang, let's go."

I wanted to leave before he got hurt anymore. The guy punched him in the gut and he doubled over.

"Fang!"

If he hurt's Fang one more time I swear I'll kill him. I tried to step around Fang but he wouldn't let me.

"Max stay behind me."

"Why."

The guy hit him again and he almost fell.

"That's why Max"

I was really mad now.

"Why are you here?"

When he didn't answer, I really wanted to kill him but Fang tried to kick him and he grabed his foot and slammed him to the ground.

"My name is Ari and I'm here for Max."

Then he slammed Fang's head down. I screamed.

* * *

**So if you like you can tell me by reviewing thanks :) 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sry for not updataing yesterday. My laptop was being stupid and not leting me log in so to make it up im posting two chapters.**

**Oh, I now have an editor so if u want to say anything to editor then review. Thanks :)**

* * *

Fang pov

I woke up to darkness. Where am I? Ow, I feel like crap. What happened to me? Oh, I remeber. Max said to run then that Ari guy beat me up

and I blacked out. Wait, then where is Max? I have to find her. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. My cellphone! If I could find it I'll use that. I

found that it was still in my pocket. I pressed two and called my mom.

"Fang?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Where have you and Max been? We have looked everywhere. Do you know what time it is?"

"Mom, they took her."

"What are you talking about."

"They took her. They took Max. She's gone."

"Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm in an ally near the tennis court."

"We'll be there in 5, then you have a lot explaining to do mister."

* * *

**Hey so of cource it was longer on paper. Hope u liked it. Review :)**


	10. chapter 10

** Hey so like I said I'm putting up two chapters so here you go.**

* * *

Ari pov

"Sir, I got her for you."

"Good."

"But I had to beat up a boy."

"That's ok."

I wonder why he wants her. She's not that special. I have a lot more talent than she does.

"Why do you need her, sir?"

"Why do you need to know."

"Because I'm your son."

"So this for me to know and not for you to find out."

"Plus your not my son."

Why does he like me as a son. I'm not bad or anything, so should he not be pround of me.

"Ari, who was the boy."

"I don't know but she called him Fang."

"Thank you and did you leave him there."

"Yes, should I have brought him here?"

"Yes, you could have but you didn't have the orders to do so which is fine."

"Do you want me to get him."

"No, we have her thats fine."

I wonder why he asked about "Fang"? A person just walked in.

"Jeb, we need you."

"You can go now, Ari."

* * *

**So I'm writing more if you have any ideas just tell me I might use them. Thanks for reading. Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so my new editor thinks it so alsome that people around the world can read this and it really is. thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Max pov

Ow I have a really bad headache. I tried to sit up but I hit my head. That was not going to help my headache at all. Everything was a little blurry. I

blinked to get in focas. I saw bars around me. I was in a cage. Why was I in a cage? Just then that Ari guy came in.

"Where's Fang?"

"What? Oh, Fang... Well..."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know..."

"Tell me now."

This guy had some nerve to say that. I was trying to pry open the bars.

"I wouldn't try if I were you."

"Why should I listen to you."

"Because I used to be in one too and belive me I tried."

"Ok and your telling me, why?"

"I was trying to be nice to you."

"Why would you be nice to me. You took me from my life and now I'm in this stupid cage. Thats all because of you."

"I was just trying to help you."

Well I don't know why he would help still. Really he was the who did this to me.

"I did it beacuse I'm your brother."

* * *

**So doyou like it have any ideas review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey so I want to thank everyone who reviewed and i thought now would be a good time for a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the other charaters.**

* * *

Jed's pov

Why did we have to us Max. She was my daughter, so I guess they thought it be best to use someone from a workers family. Of course they didn't

ask me if they could use my family again. They used my first son 14 years ago. He was only 1 years old and Max's twin even thought she doesn't

know that. So they now have both twins. I don't know what they will do with Max but they changed Ari to a "prefect son" which is strong, obient,

and a good fighter. Now Max will be gone too. I only have Nudge and Gazzy now.

* * *

**Sorry its so short im having writers block help need ideas. Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry about not updating sooner. I was so busy with school and the chorus thing. That teacher so hates me. Anyway I dont own Maximum Ride or any of these charaters :( Hope you like :)**

* * *

Iggy pov

Fang called I was so happy that he was fine but then Mom's face dropped and I knew that something was wrong.

"We'll be there in 5, then you have a lot of explaining to do, mister."

"Where are we going and what happened?"

We were in the car and driving before Mom talked.

"Fang's hurt and Max is gone."

"She's gone? What do you mean she GONE!?!? She can't be gone."

"I don't know Fang just kept saying 'they took her. They took Max."

* * *

Ari pov

"I did it because I'm your brother."

"Wait!?! What!?!"

"Well actually your twin brother."

"How, are you wait WHAT????"

"I was taken at two years old so that's why you don't rember me."

Max just stared at me. I was happy to finally meet Max. Well I have met her before but this is the first in my opion. I known I was Jeb's son

since age 7 when I saw a picture of a boy that looked like me, a girl, and Jeb one of the workers. I convised one of the workers to tell me about

Jeb and the picture. When I got older I met Jeb and he was one of the people who gave me THE SHOT. Yes I did mean THE SHOT. It made me

the "Perfect son" but all it really did is make me do what ever they say, be strong, and a good fighter. I hate it so much. It was worse when I

had to bring Max in. I didn't really see her until I knocked her out and was flying home. Yes I can fly in a way with a jetpack. I couldn't just drop

her because I had already told the school that I had her.

"So if you knew I'm your sister, then why did you bring me here?"

"I had no choice."

* * *

**Hope you liked I try to update more another time soon. Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry for not updataing I been busy with science prodject, dance, and I just started colorguard yeah! :) So here you go and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Fang's pov 

Max was gone! Max was gone! Max was gone!

I don't know why she's gone but she just is.

Maybe if I just keep telling myself I can get use to it, but I know I can't.

Iggy and mom should be here soon.

Just then headlights blinded me.

I guess there here now. Iggy ran over.

"Holy crap what happened here?" He said after looking me over.

"I was...."

I didn't get far because my mom came running up.

"Fang are you hurt. Wait I can see you are. Who did this to you?"

"Some guy named Ari."

"Who is this Ari guy?"

She said calmly but I knew that she was boiling mad.

"Who is Ari, Fang!?!"

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"Where he go?" She asked then.

"Is he still here?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OK MOM" I yelled.

Iggy looked around.

"Where is he, Fang."

"Iggy! Did you just not here me say I don't Know?"

I tried to say it calmly but it didn't come out so calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW."

He was yelling now. I wince cause it was giveing me a headach.

"HE TOOK MAX!"

"I KNOW HE TOOK MAX BUT I STILL DON'T KNOW."

I was mad know and I could tell that Iggy knew that.

"He took your Max." He added quitly.

"She was never "my" Max and now she never will be."

* * *

**So did you like it. Ill try to update sooner from now on. Review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I really need to get on my editor he hasn't been editing a whole lots so I can't upload. I'll get on him. thanks for all the reviews. I love all **

**you guys. Hope you guys like.**

* * *

Max's pov

So I guess that Ari is my twin brother. I still don't see why he had no choice. Well whatever I just need to get back. I miss Fang so much. Uh I

mean I miss everyone so much.

"Ari you have to help me leave here and you can come too."

"I wish I could but I have a tracker.'

"Please." I begged.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked out.

I don't know how Jeb could do this to me. I know he knows I'm here. He freaking works here. He has to know. Also why would he let them take

Ari? Why would he still work here after what they did to him and now what there going to do with me. I don't want to stay to find out what they

want to do with me. Also why wouldn't Jeb try to find me and get me out? I have always hated my father but now. He just had to let that happen.

What if they when back to get Nudge or Gazzy or both of them? They can't take anymore of my family. What if they have Fang here. They couldn't

have Fang. I love him they can't take him? Wait I love him? I guess I do and now I can never tell him. Wait do I here a door open? A weird little

chubby guy came in.

"Hello you must be Max."

"Who are you!?!" I snapped.

I didn't like him at all. He looked at me really weird. I don't know maybe like a new project. Yep I'm the new project to this sick little man. He

started to come towards my cage.

"You stay away from me you..." I don't know what to call him. "You sick evil little man."

"Now, now, Max, Maxy I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't call me Maxy."

"Aww, why not Maxy?"

He was at my cage now. If I wasn't in this stupid thing I would have killed him. Before I knew it I felt something stab into me. I sreamed.

Goodbye Fang, I love you.

Then everything when black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm running a poll right now go cheack it out and vote please. Hoped you like the last chapter. Also Someone hacked our laptop so I lost everthings so give me time.**

* * *

Fang's pov

It's been a week since Max was taken. There has not been a day that I haven't thought of her. The only thing I can remember is her scared look before I blacked out. I can't even image

what happen to her. Well really I don't want to think about what happened. She could be anywhere. The days drag by. I fell like I lost something more than a best best friend. Now

that she isn't here I think I loved her but that doesn't matter anymore. She's gone. In someway I think I knew that I loved her the whole time but Just never told her. I really wish I had

told her. I need to find her. I HAVE to find her. I can't LIVE without her.

"Fang, come down here." Iggy yelled.

I walked slowly sown the stairs.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Fang, It's Max."

* * *

Iggy's pov

I hate this. I hate seeing Fang like this. Everyone knows that Fang and Max liked, no they loved each other but them. I think Fang finally found that out after she was taken. If only he

found out that he loved Max before but he didn't and now he just mopes around the house. Well really he just stays in his room but you get the point. I hate this so much. He never does

anything. It's been a week since he has said anything other than answering questions/ commands. He hasn't eaten at all and he just stays in his room. He won't even go to school. I'm

sad that she's gone but I still go on with life. Fang should still try to live in Max's honor. That sounds really weird but he can't just not eat.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Why didn't Fang pick up?

"Hello?"

"Iggy, Max ..."

I can't belive this. I hung up.

"Fang, come down here."

"What do you want?" Fang mummered.

"Fang, its Max."

* * *

**Like I said sorry for not updataing sooner. Stupid hacker. Just kidding well not really. Check out my poll. Oh, and you can review too. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey sorry I haven't updataed in awhile. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also sorry for leaving it like that. I know I'm so mean. Well here you go.**

* * *

Fang's pov

"Fang, its Max."

"What about Max."

Stay calm. Stay calm. She's probably just came home right. Yeah thats what happened.

"Iggy, what happened to Max?"

"Well.... her dad just called."

"And....?"

If her dad called maybe she's just sick and she can't call herself. Maybe she had her dad call because she was out with Nudge and Gazzy. I don't know he be calling about Max but I hope it's about something good.

"So what sis he say?"

"Fang, I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Its Max I don't see why he wouldn't tell me. Maybe she's coming over but it's supposed to be a surprise. If it was then why would he tell me to come down? I really just want to know.

"Because I'm your brother, Fang."

"And being my brother you should just make you want to tell me."

"I don't think I should."

He started to walk away. I grabed his arm and spinned him around.

"Just tell me."

A tear falls on my hand. I look up to see Iggy crying.

"Fang, Max's dead."

* * *

**So do you like or hate it. Review to let me know. Oh, and cheack out my poll and vote. Review thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey so I know some may be a little well I know you guys are really mad but I have a plan keepreading you will get it then. So here you go.**

* * *

Iggy pov

"Just tell me."

I was crying now this was going to be so hard on Fang and me, well really everyone.

"Fang, Max's dead." I choaked out.

Fang started to fall but I caught him. I knew this would happen. Fang just relised that he loved her, and now she's gone. He looked like he wasn't going to wake up. I carried him to the couch. Then grabed the phone and called my mom.

"Hello."

"Mom you need to come home right now."

"Honey, I'm at work I can't just drop everything and come home."

"Fang blacked out and its been 5 min. He hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh, I'm coming right now. I'll be there in 5 min, ok."

"Ok, bye."

Fang was still out. That 5 mins seemed like hours. Then the door burst open. Yeah, it almost came of the hing. I would have thought it was funny but not with Fang out and Max's dead.

"Where is he?"

"He's on the couch."

"Is he still out?"

"I think so."

Fang was still out cold when we went in. Mom checked his pulse.

"Is he ok?"

I hope his I don't know what I would do if he and Max were gone.

"He should come a round any minute."

Oh, thank you God I'm so glad he'll be all right.

"So.. Do you want to tell me why he blacked out?"

"Max is dead."

I started to cry again.

"Oh, God. How? When?"

"I don't know, her dad called."

We heard footsteps going upstairs. I started to get up.

"No, let him go he needs time to think."

"I guess." I said as I walked up stairs to my room.

I knew time to think too. Max can't be dead. She just can't. But she is.

* * *

**So love, or hate it. Just don't hate me. Thanks for reading I promise it will get better. Nikki's honor. Love you guys. Nikki :) Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**hey so some people kept reading so that's good for me. Anyway I want to thanks everyone who reviewed. I want to personally thank Nighthawk21 and regret for reviewing. I love you guys. Thanks for reading. Love you Nikki :)**

* * *

**_3 hours earlier_**

Jeb's pov

The alarms when off about 2 hours ago. That was probley just a drill. They do it all the time because they like to know they still work. The head just came in I wonder what he wants.

"I'm sorry but she didn't wake up."

What is he talking about? They never tell me when one of the projects die. It doesn't really matter if they die. Right? Wait, did he say she? I think he did. Max! But it can't be her? Can it?

"Who didn't wake up?"

The head look at me like I'm stupid.

"Max's. I'm very sorry."

He's not sorry. I know he just sad that what ever they did didn't turn out right.

"What did you do to her?"

Why Max? Why did they have to chose Max?

"We gave her a shot to make her beautiful, a good fighter,and to help take over the world." **(I know thats lame but I didn't know what to say.)**

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, thant's what we do. You of all people should know."

He's right. I do all this bad stuff to poor kids. They can't do anything about it. I'm a bad person. I need to leave.

I got up to go.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my son and leave. I don't want to work for a company that does this stuff to children."

I really don't want to. I don't know why I have for the past years.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No your not. Your going to call Max's friend, Fang I think. I really don't care but I think he will want to know she's dead."

Fang! No, I can't tell him. He will die! I know he will. Max may not have seen but I did see that he loved her. I can't tell him. I just can't!

"And why would I do that."

Some how I hope he's lieing. That maybe just maybe Max is still alive but she can't be.

"We'll kill your son."

They wouldn't kill him. He helps them too much. Way too much I think.

"You won't kill him."

"I would test us if I were you cause we would."

He handed me the phone. I slowly dialed. I hope Fang doesn't answer. I can't be the one to tell him.

"Hello?"

It's Iggy. Thank God its not Fang.

"Hey Iggy. It's Max's dad."

"Oh, hi. Where is she?"

"Iggy, Max is dead."

He hung up. I fell to the floor. Blackness started to take over but not before I heard:

"You were right, we wouldn't kill your son but I never said we wouldn't kill you."

Then all I saw was black.

Death is easy. It's cool with no pain.

Life is hard with too much pain.

Goodbye son.

* * *

**Sorry I would have had it up yesterday but went I typed it up and hit save it deleted everything. So I had to type it up again. That would have been fine but I most writen down but some I made up along the way. Thanks for reading. Review. Love you guys Nikki :) **


	20. Note Sorry

**Hey sorry this is an authors note. I have an new poll up. The Question is _WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO MAX? _There's some choices so go check it out. Thanks and sorry. Love you guys Nikki :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey I been really busy sorry. Anyway I'm going to close the poll tomorrow so vote now.**

* * *

Fang's pov

Max is dead. Max is dead. She can't be dead. She just can't be.

Blackness came.

I felt good. I wanted to stay like this forever.

All to soon I stared to hear voices.

"Max is dead."

"Oh, God. How? When?"

"I don't know her dad called."

I opened my eyes.

There were no lights turned on.

I decided to go to my room. I really didn't want to hear them talk anymore.

I sank down on my bed.

Why?

Why me?

Why Max?

She never did anything wrong.

She doesn't desire this.

Why do this to me?

I never did anything really bad.

Well... except for that one time with the car..... and a bomb...... Iggy..... but that doesn't mean I desire this.

Max was always lind and caring.

She loved her friends and family very much and I loved no I still love her.

Why?

I don't know why but I feel like she's still alive.

That I shouldn't be all sad butI know she's dead.

Why else would her dad call?

Well, now I guess I'll just go to bed.

I have to go back to school tomorrow.

Fun. Now I get to start my life without out Max.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey sorry I haven't updata lately. You guys are lucky I am now cause I have to leave for colorguard really soon. Thanks For All The Reviews. Love you guys Nikki :)**

* * *

**_8 hours earlier_**

Max's pov

What happened? Ow my arm. I look around.

I'm not in a cage. This is new.

I wonder why I'm not?

I tried the knod. It was unlocked.

I saw it was dark out side. I hope it morning.

No one was in the hallway.

So I walked thought the doors of freedom.

The alarm went off when I walked through the gate.

I hit the ground running.

I didn't look back. I just ran and ran.

I soon came to a town.

I saw that it was 9 in the morning and the salon was open.

This is really weird for me but I knew I would be looked for. So I went in.

I came out with my hair dark brown with purple streaks.

It didn't look too bad.

I started looking for a phone so I can call Iggy.

Their line was busy.

So I asked for directions to home.

I need to leave this place.

The lady told me then said;

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I need to leave here."

"Be carefull."

"I will. Thank You."

Then I started running again.

I need to see him again. I have too.

* * *

**Sorry it's really short. I hope you liked it. I'm delating my Love Comes From The heart story. I just don't like it but I'm starting anought **

**Maximum Ride story. One of my friends thinks it way better than this. It's called fly away. Anyway I have to go to colorguard. So c ya. **

**Love You guys Nikki **

**Review :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey so I got a lot of great reviews. Thanks guys. Anyway I have no school on Monday so I probably up-data again then. Thanks for reading. **

**Love you Guys. Nikki :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Max's pov

I'm almost there.

I see the out skirts of town.

I want to go home but I can't.

Jeb will be there and then I'll be sent right back.

Joy! Please note the sarcasm.

Well, where can I go?

Iggy's and Fang's house is like my second home. I guess I go there.

Their probably worried.

I'm so tried. I don't think I can run anymore.

I really don't know how I ran all the way here.

Oh,well. I walked for the last two blocks.

There's the house.

There isn't a lot of lights on.

I wonder why.

Anyway I walk up and knocked on the door.

This should be good.

* * *

**So it really short. Sorry but I've been really busy. Review Please. Love you guys. Nikki :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey I told you guys I updata today. So thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know I'm so mean. I try. Lol. Thanks for reading. Love You Guys.**

**Nikki :)**

* * *

Iggy's Pov

Who in the right mind would knock at this hour?

Do they know that it is 11?

No one went to the door.

I got up and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Iggy."

It sounded like Max's.

Wait it can't be Max. She's dead right.

"Who are you?"

"Iggy, its me. Max."

"What! No! It can't Be!"

How did this happen. She's dead.

I started to close the door.

A hand stoped it.

"Iggy, it really me."

She sounded hurt.

"No! Max is dead. Is this some sick joke to you?"

Ow! She just slaped me. Max would totally do that.

"I don't think if I were dead I be here."

I smiled. That's Definally Max. She ran to me and huged me.

"I missed you guys so much."

"I can't belive your alive."

She pulled back.

"Why would I be dead."

"Well..."

I don't know I should tell her. Her dad was wrong.

"Well what?"

She was starting to get pissed.

"Iggy, you better tell me. I'll slap you again. You know I will."

She would. It's Max after all.

"Your dad called and told us. Fang blacked out."

"Oh."

She sounded mad and sad at the same time. I didn't know you could do that but she's Max.

"What happened to you?"

"I tell you later. Right now everyone needs to know I'm alive."

I knew she just meant that she wanted to see Fang.

"Fang, Come here now."

* * *

**So how was it. Short again sorry. I suck at writing long chapters. Thanks For reading. Review. Love you Guys. Nikki :)**


	25. Chapter 24

****

Hey Guys. I put up a preview of _Fly Away_ on my profile. So check that out. Thanks for all the reviews. Love you guys. Nikki :)

* * *

Fang's pov

"Fang, come here now."

Iggy should know better than to bug me now.

I don't want to do anything but lay here and die.

"If you don't come down someone is going to kick you butt."

Who would kick my butt right now?

Max just died. What do they think I'll do?

Come running down. NO!

I decide it be better just to go down.

When I finally got down. I saw two pairs of feet on the ground.

"Someone here to see you."

"Oh, hi."

I still didn't look up.

"That's a great way to great your best friend but I guess you have a new one by now."

Wait! That sounded like Max. I looked up quickly.

Her eyes look like Max but her hair was dark brown with purple streaks.

"Hi." she said.

"Wait, Max?'

"Yep."

I could tell that my mask was gone and I wore a smile.

Max ran to me for a hug.

I was so happy that Max was alive.

I didn't want to let her go.

Angel came running in.

Max let go and grabbed Angel in a hug too.

My mom came to see what was going on.

"Max? What? How?"

"I'm not dead."

She said it like it would explain everything and it did. Well in a way.

Max looked down after putting Angel down.

"I was wondering if I could stay here." She said quietly, but she quickly added "But I don't need to."

My mom just smiled.

"Of course you can but what about Jeb? You should tell him that your alive."

"I don't want to see him. Anyway he's the reason this happened."

She pulled her sleeve up and we all gasped but Iggy.

"What's going on." Iggy asked.

"Max's arm is all red with a big black dot where it looks like a shot when in." Angel answered.

"Well it late lets all go to bed."

I didn't want Max to leave me.

"Mom, can Max sleep in my room?"

She gave me a look that said 'you better not do anything.'

"I guess."

I was so happy that Max was here. She smiled.

We walked up to my room.

We had a lot to catch up on and to talk about.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Rember to go to my profile and see the preview for _Fly Away, _my new story. Review to give me ideas **

**and to tell me what you liked and what I need to do to get better. **

**Review**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**__________**

**You know you want to click it. Jk Lol **

**Love You Guys**

**Nikki :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey so if anyone didn't see I put up the first chapter of _Fly away_ on Thursday. So cheack that out I think I have 2 reviews and 70 some hits on **

**it already. Anyway I love everyone who reviewed. You guys rock.**

* * *

Max pov

"Mom, can Max sleep in my room?"

"Sure."

Fang smiled.

I was so glad that I was here again.

When Fang hugged me I didn't want to let go.

I felt safe fo the first time in a while in his arms.

We walked up to his room.

It looked cheerful even with the black paint and furniture.

I sat down on the bed with Fang.

When I look into his eyes I didn't want to look away but we're just friends right.

Even if I did like him, he doesn't see me like that.

Fang looked down.

"So, did you miss me."

He looked up and smiled.

"Of cource, I did. Your my best friend."

I saw that he hesitated at friend.

Wait, did that means he wants to be more.

No, that was probaly my imagenation.

"So, where were you?"

"The School."

He looked at me weird.

"You weren't at school."

"No, I was at 'The School'."

"What's that?"

I thought for a sec.

How could I put this.

"It's a science lab, where they do expirements on people."

"Oh."

He looked like he wanted more.

"I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, ok."

There was a long sience.

"Max. I found out something when you were gone."

I waited for him to coutianue.

I didn't know what to think about that.

He took a deep breath then said really quitely.

"Max, I love you."

I was in shock.

Fang loves me.

He actullay loves me.

Fang looked up and then looked back down.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way."

Wait, what no I do.

"Fang..."

"No, really it was stupid."

"But Fang..."

"It's fine Max."

"Fang, I...."

"Sorry, I know you don't feel the same way."

He was still looking down.

I reached down and pulled his face up.

Then I kissed him.

He was frozen at first.

Then his lips moved with mine.

I can't belive I never did this before.

It was perfect.

Completely perfect.

I didn't want it to end but I pulled back.

"Fang, I love you too."

He didn't say anything. He justed kissed me again.

His hand went around my waist and I put my around his neck.

I wanted to get closer to him.

Fang must of thought the same because he pushed me into the wall.

I could do this forever.

I had to come up for air.

Fang look at me with new eyes filled with love.

"Wow." I whistered.

"Yeah."

He layed down on the bed.

I turned off the light.

He looked up at me.

"Does this mean where together?" He asked.

I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I nodded.

I snugged in next to him and he put his arms around me.

This was a good day after all.

* * *

**So you guys finally got your fax but this is just the first. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Love you guys. Nikki :)**

**Review**

*****

***  
**

*****

*****

*****

*****

**______**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews almost 80, 77 really but that's totally awesome. Anyway if you didn't already cheack it out, cheack out **

**_Fly Away_. I have 5 reviews for that its like 2,000 some words already even with haveing only two chapters. Thanks guys.**

* * *

Fang pov

I woke up to a bright flash and laughing. I blinked and saw Iggy and Angel. Iggy was holding a camara.

"You two are so cute together. I just had to take a picture."

He ran out of my room. I jumped up careful not to wake up Max and ran after him.

"Iggy give me the camara." I said in my meanest voice.

Iggy was backing up. Then he hit the wall.

"Don't hurt me."

He cringed and threw the cramara to me. I decided tp be nice and not hurt him yet. I caught the camara and deleted the picture. I threw the

camara back to him.

"Don't do it again."

I walked back to my room. I thought I heared Iggy say "I will." but I'm not sure. Max was still asleep. I grabbed some cloths and changed in the

bathroom. I cheacked back but she was still asleep. I decided just to let her sleep. I closed the door and walked down stairs. Mom didn't know

about Max and I yet so i decided to tell her before Iggy did.

"Hey Mom."

She was makeing pancakes.

"Where's Max?"

"She's still sleeping."

"Oh, ok well brefeast will be ready so. Do you want to wake her up?"

"No, I'll let her sleep. She's probaly really tired from yesterday."

"Ok."

"Mom."

"Yes."

"We're sort of together now."

"I know."

"Wait, how? It just happened last night."

"I knew it would happen sooner or later."

"Oh, but your ok with it."

"Yep but don't do anything stupid."

"Ok."

"Can you get Iggy and Angel for brefeast?"

"Sure."

I ran upstairs.

"Iggy and Angel, brefeast."

"Coming." Angel yelled.

The pancakes were good. Iggy kept on giving me weird looks. After we were done. I cheaked to see if Max was up again. I walked into the room.

I opened the blinds, so when she would wake up there would be light. I decided to go to the basement. Our basement is really cool. It's pretty

much where I do all my music. I grabbed my guitar and started to play 1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's.

* * *

_1,2,1,2,3,4_

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make_ _me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you_

_I love bein' around you _

_You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do_

_Three words for you I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

_Give me more lovin' from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you_

_I love bein' around you_

_You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do_

_Three words for you I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

_I love you_

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do_

_Three words for you I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

_I love you_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_I love you_

_I love you_

* * *

Someone started clapping. I looked up to see Max on the steps coming down.

"You're up."

"And you never told me you sing and play."

"Max you don't know a lot about me."

"True."

She came ove and gave me a kiss.

"Well, I guess you have to tell me."

* * *

**One more chapter to the end but don't worry I'm writing the sequal right now. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Love you guys. **

**Nikki :)**

**_Review_**


	28. Chapter 28

Hey thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys. Anywho LAST CHAPTER yeah!!!! Hope you like.

* * *

Ari pov

Max is dead and now Jeb is dead too. I have no family. I can still rember how it happened.

* * *

Flashback:

_"Please." She begged._

_"Sorry." I started to walk out._

_A scientist came in and went over to Max._

_"Hello, you must be Max."_

_"Who are you?"_

_I could tell she didn't like him at all. He walked up to her._

_"You stay away from me."_

_"Max, Maxey I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"Don't call me Maxey."_

_She was so mad it was really obious._

_"Aww, why not Maxey?"_

_He got to her cage and stuck a needle in her arm really fast. I saw the terrior in her eyes before she blacked out._

_"Max!" I yelled._

_I ran over to the scientist and shook him. _

_"What did you do to her?"_

_He didn't look scared but I could change that._

_"I did what we did to you and some others."_

_"You did it to others?"_

_"Yes but they all died."_

_I sank to the floor, she can't be die, she just can't be. They let me put her in a nice room instead of a cage._

* * *

I waited two hours to see if she wake up then I had to leave. The sirens when of early in the morning. I knew that it was nothing but still they

don't go off that much. A hour later they came and told me that she was dead. It's my fault that she's dead. I brought her here. Then again if I

hadn't been brought here this wouldn't have happened. It all goes back to Jeb. He had to work here and let them take me, so I could take Max.

It's all Jeb's fault but now he's dead too.

* * *

Flashback:

_I stormed to my dad's office. I was mad at him, he just had to take this job. I stop just at the door and looked in. Inside the head of the company and _

_Jeb were talking. All of the sudden the Head hit him on the head then shot him. I banged open the door and yelled,_

_"Jeb."_

_The Head turned to me._

_"Why did you do this?"_

_I was crying now._

_"I lost my sister and now you killed my dad. How could you do that?"_

_"Easily." He said as he walked out._

* * *

He just walked out on me. I wanted to attack him so much but I knew if I did, I'd be killed to. So now I'm waiting for my operation. Their going

to wipe my mind free and take the trackor out. After this I wouldn't know anything except that I have to find my family. I wrote all this down so

when I leave I will not forget what this place did. Then I can come back and take them down.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The sequel is going to be called _The Comeback_. I'll try to put it up soon. Thanks for reading. Love you guys. Nikki :)**

**Review**

*****

***  
**

*****

*****

*****

****


End file.
